


Cooking

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red tries to bug Green into cooking him cake. Green's not having any of it. Disaster ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was: "Can I request Red/Green trying and failing to bake? ^^"

Red flopped down on Green’s desk. For a moment, Green tried to keep working over him, but it was kinda hard when Red was lying in full seduction mode over Green’s paperwork.

"Whaddaya want?" Green sighed.

"Sponge cake," Red replied. "Lotsa chocolate."

"Is that all?" Green snorted. "I’d rather finish my damn work."

Red rolled off the desk and onto Green. The move clearly didn’t go as smoothly as he’d planned as he ended up flailing like an especially unfortunate magikarp across the arms of Green’s chair, but with some effort he managed to flop and climb until he was straggling Green.

"Yeah, that completely killed any sex appeal you’re ever gonna have," Green snorted.

"Sponge cake," Red repeated. "Lotsa chocolate."

"Go buy one."

"Everything’s closed. Probably."

"I’m working, do it yourself."

"You’ve been working for like, ten hours," Red whined.

"It’s important work," Green replied. "Gym Leader. Remember?"

"Cake’s important too," Red insisted.

"Make it your damn self."

Red sulkily slid off Green’s lap, across the floor and to the kitchen. Finally, Green thought, looking over his paperwork. Half of it was crumped now, but who really cared? Lance’d deal.

Red came back ten minutes later and started gathering up Green’s paperwork.

"You’re not baking my work into a cake outta some jealousy fit," Green hissed.

"No," Red agreed. He glanced back to the kitchen. "We should get it out of here, though."

"Why?"

Red shrugged. “Kitchen’s a bit on fire.”

Green rolled his eyes.


End file.
